NYMPH
by ZoudiaxZoe
Summary: Apollo is confused about Dionysus and his biggest secret. And is willing to discover it, going to the mortal earth and denigrates to himself chatting with Pan. Possible continuation of "Possession". SLASH-ApolloxDionysius (Sunwine) and mention of PanxDionysus


Again me with a new ApolloxDionysus (I like to call it Sunwine, yes I am crazy). BTW I do not own anything except, of course, the idea of put both gods together and make then fuu...have fun xDU

This would be the second part of "Possession", if you don't read it yet, maybe you cannot understand the threat of the story. The original idea came after wrote a fic of HadesxOrpheus that I -hope- going to upload soon. So this is the second part of a story divided in 3 one-shots and an extra (Hades/Orpheus). I swear **IT IS NOT A MPREG!**

The same. I had no Beta-Reader. Hope you like and see ya.

* * *

NYMPH.

Apollo sighed, he was confused. That was the twice he heard somebody calling Dio as if he were a woman, the first time was his own lover who said that.  
And he knew that there's something not too clear about the past of the Wine God, that in this moment sleeps very peaceful next to him; Apollo smiled and caressed the terse waterfall of blond hair resting on the white silk that covered the bed they both shared; Dionysus' white skin gets a pretty bright because of the fabric.  
Caressed with the tip of his fingers his profile, really, Dio has kinda very female factions; but the God of the Sun was certainly sure that his little brother, so stubborn, will not talk.

Heavily he stood from the bed, and touches his own naked body, feeling –more than his own nudity- Dionysus' scent impregnated on his skin.  
After dressed up he kissed his brother forehead, who will not wake up 'till a couple of hours later. Love making five times in a night, after drunk a little always made Dio felt tired.  
Wore his sandals with gold ties, and took a thin layer, he decided that he needs find the nymphs, only they know where the person who knows what he needs to know was. And he find it…he will to talk, by the good way or bad way.

His walked was a little confused and long, every time he arrived where it must be, it wasn't being there. Of course the nymphs told him where to go, but it was always the same. Then, walking through the forest he stumbled with something; thanks to Zeus his face wasn't hit with the floor, and thanks, too, to his agility and that he could put his hands between he and the floor in time. A complaint could be heard and Apollo turns angrily to saw it. Lying on the floor, drunk and sleeping.

With all his elegance, Apollo stood and kicked Pan's stomach; and the son of Hermes woke up cursing in name of Zeus, but he silenced at the moment he looked up and saw those angry green eyes.

Pan gulped and tried to smile. Thing that was nasty, in the opinion of Apollo.

"May I help you?"

"Sit down and start to speak".

The young satyr obeyed him at got seat next to the God; and immediately Apollo yelled "No next to me, you-"

If Pan saw or not the grimace on Apollo's face, Apollo could care less; with his hands in his head Pan sat leaning against a rock whilst Apollo was sitting on one.

"Now, I want to know about Dionysus."

"W-what do you need to k-know?"

"Everything, so begin now."

"Sure?"

"Speak it out!" Pan shivered and thought how Dionysus would torture him if he notices, but really, he was most scared of Apollo, his best friend's lover.

After a deep sigh the satyr began to talk since Dio's premature birth due for his mom's death by Zeus's own hand and caused by Hera… "Dio was born sexless and your daddy Zeus…I mean, the almighty Zeus kept him on his thigh near of…you…your highness should know of where I am talking about.  
»Time passed and Dionysus demanded to born, but if he does, your stepmother would kill him, whence, due Dio's androgynous nature; Zeus gave Dionysus to the north nymphs; asked their to hide him…and, Hera seeks him as a male; but this was only the nymphs' knowledge. Dio knew how to change himself at his desire…I mean; he knows how to change his sexuality."

Pan said in face of Apollo's confused gaze.

"Dionysus could be a man or a woman, whatever he wants, the fact he was born with…manhood, his body and face were –and still- pretty feminine.  
»And he used to take it in his own favor, he lived like a woman till his 13 years old.  
By the same time that I, one year older, was looking for the kind of pleasures that the north could offer to me, and we met.  
Was near a lake, the cold embraced my entrails, but for she it was so natural, the cold couldn't touch her; her blond hair fall in her shoulders and she took it off her forehead with a ribbon, her body was thin and very shapely, -if I could say-, her big and blue eyes and her white skin almost naked. I couldn't believe that she was a simple nymph.  
When I met her, her cheeks were blushed and her eyes were glassy; she smiled at me, and called me waving her hand and laughing."

Pan doubted confess to Apollo that he was excited only with seeing her, but the satyr appreciated his manliness so he just shut up that little detail. The serious green glance, surprised also, commanded him to continue.

"Well! She called me and told me that she opened a cellar to steal some grapes, but were no longer to eat; she up one of her feet to my face, there were stained and soaked, they dripped a pinkish liquid that after she gave me to taste; she forced me to drink her new 'accidentally' invention.  
»Our elixir finished, there was no more chill and I could feel heat running through my whole body. I looked up and saw how she got naked and stood on a little wood bucket; I heard the tune of fruits being smashed.  
I'm curious, so I got closer and looked what she was squelching were grapevine to immediately convert a kind of juice that I didn't know what it was, but its flavor was amazing."

The faun shut up suddenly. He was recalling how he cleaned the 'nymph's' feet with his tongue, he remembered how that night he made her his and the next morning with a horrible headache and sickness he discovered that she wasn't a virgin nymph.

"Together we suffered the pain of the day before drunkenness. Introduced herself as Dionysus, thing that made me doubt. She was a girl, a nymph with a male name!  
After two nights, drunk obviously, I knew her better; the fact she was SON of Zeus and she was a GOD, male, a dude hidden between women, dressed like one.  
»When we met, he was a merry-maker, knew how to seduce and pleased men and women. So young!"

Apollo's eyes shone with anger and threaten to kill him.

"Now, tell me when did you take his purity?"

"I did not!" Pan yelled scared standing quickly ready to run. "He…she…Dionysus wasn't; I've never…I don't know who was the first…I swear!"

Apollo stood and clicked his tongue, no need to know more, the other part of the story he already knows it. He ignored Pan, but the faun does not end yet, he wanna say 'that', so when the God turned to go, Pan called him.

"What everybody ignores about Dio is…he is a hermaphrodite. And he can gestate." Pan raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"Of course he can…if he doesn't then he hasn't…! Did you say gestate?" Apollo's face was priceless. At the end he smirked. "You know? I start to like you; you can keep your life a bit longer."

Saying that, Apollo went away with a big smile on his face; Pan let his body crash against the floor and slept, and Dionysus, well he cannot imagine what it's going to come.


End file.
